Temujin Yakushi
Temujin Yakushi was an orphan adopted by Nono Yakushi and trained by Orochimaru, due to his ties with the Hagoromo clan on his grandfathers side he received a home grown eternal mangekyou sharingan from the Uchiha. Background When he first arrived at Konoha orphanage he was greeted by Nono Yakushi who adopted him two years before Kabuto. When He began training with Orochimaru the snake sannin transplanted the eyes without Temujin knowing using Jugo's Clan's blood to keep him alive. While he adjusted to his new eyes and blood at Ryuuchi cave he learned senjutsu and became a snake sage in under a week. to mark this accomplishment Orochimaru gave him a diamond hard staff crafted out of Monkey King Enma's DNA and chakra. When he became a gennin a year later he was assigned to a team under Shikaku Nara, on a mission to Yugakure he came across twelve members of the Jashinist cult and his teammates, save for shikaku and himself, were killed. Feeling unworthy to be promoted past gennin he started training under the third Hokage to become as strong as possible. With this new resolve he was offered the title of head ninja but chose to remain a gennin, in this time he completed over four hundred D-Rank missions in a year and was assigned to aid in an A-Rank mission where he slaughtered over a hundred Kirigakure Gennin. Personality At first he hated being in Konoha and detested being an orphan but eventually he became more accustomed despite the hatred of the villagers. Once his teammates were killed he never deemed himself worthy to be more than a gennin and never chose to be promoted despite being at the level of a head ninja and possibly even Kage. Appearance Temujin has red hair and originally had hazel colored eyes before they were replaced. During his first appearance he had a white shirt with a red swirl on the front with blue jeans and blue sandals. When he underwent training with Orochimaru and the snake sage he donned blue pants with white stirrups and no shirt. Since then his eyes had consisted of black irises with a six petaled red flower spanning from the pupil. His red hair was tied into a ponytail with bangs framing his blue, forehead protector. He wore baggy navy blue pants with white stirrups and blue sandals along with a short sleeved navy blue shirt. He had a brownish beige custom flak jacket, built to signify his rank as the Konoha's strongest Gennin, fastened by a zipper and lacked scroll pouches or shoulder padding. This is compensated by having a thick neck guard that envelops the entire neck and segmented steel arm-guards. He had a sling that held his bostaff on his back and a brownish beige belt to match the flak jacket. Abilities Temujin is known for his sensing techniques and long ranged espionage. He personally developed the most effective sensing technique in all of the shinobi world second only to the negative emotions sensing which he later Incorporated. First he alters the terrain with his altering terrain technique which is followed by the rain tigers at will technique. After erecting a sensing barrier he draws a seal and uses the built up rain to form a sensing water sphere, he notes even if you are underground he can find you. Taijutsu His specialization is fist fighting. He hardens his fists and feet with steel natured chakra to increase the power of his blows to the point where a rasengan couldn't counter. He has the ability to harden his defenses as well and to a further extent for his defense he can regenerate cells and repair old ones by predicting the impact point of an enemies technique. Bojutsu He uses the Enma Bo a black staff with two gold ends vaguely resembling a magicians wand it is 1.7m long with a cross-section with a diameter of 3cm. He can flow steel chakra into it to harden it further.